


Festive Confessions

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: (Human Ineffable husbands)Aziraphale invites his goth roommate and best friend to his family dinner. His whole family is convinced he is gay and in love with Crowley.Crowley proves him right.





	Festive Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).

> A lot of people on Twitter wanted this so this is for all my fellow GO family that are my mutuals. I love you all for your enthusiasm. I was only half joking about writing a fic, I wasn't really going to unless people wanted it. I made a post with Aziraphale in his cute reading glasses saying he is that gay uncle at Thanksgiving that gives you toffee sweets and I saw this little scene of them at Thanksgiving in a AU with Aziraphale's family if he was human. Aziraphale brings his goth best friend to see his family. Everyone knows he is with Crowley but no one says anything until a grand confession. And people really wanted it. 
> 
> SO HERE IT IS 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

[ AU - Human Aziraphale x Human Crowley ] 

THANKSGIVING 2019 

Crowley mumbled under his breath about how he did not really like many people and that he did not want to embarrass his dear friend, Aziraphale, who had invited him to Thanksgiving dinner. They stood outside in the cold winters evening by the door of Aziraphale's grandmother's house. Aziraphale's cheeks were flushed from the cold and he wore a blue scarf that he had recently knitted for himself.

Crowley was different to Aziraphale in many ways. Too many ways if you asked Crowley. Aziraphale was bubbly, always kind and friendly, and wore lots of light warm colours. Crowley was all dark - head to toe in black with a slash of grey and red every now and again. They had different tastes in music. Crowley liked rock (and of course he decided to go to Thanksgiving in his Queen band shirt with a smart cut black suit jacket over and his (extremely tight jeans) and Aziraphale liked the classical style of Mozart and the occasional oldie musical. 

Aziraphale tried to assure Crowley that it was alright and that his family would love him. He eagerly knocked on the door and his mother answered it. She had the same blonde curls as Aziraphale and she seemed bursting with joy much like him. She hugged Aziraphale tight and kissed his cheek. She turned to look at Crowley and she smiled warmly, making Crowley feel awkward. 

"Hello darling. Who are you?" 

"Anthony. I am Aziraphale's roommate."

"Oh. Yes. I heard a lot about you. Azzy calls us every second week to tell us what is going on in his life. You are in every one of the conversations." 

"Mother!" Aziraphale looked frazzled and Crowley could not help but smirk a little. 

"Ohhh is that so?"

Aziraphale's face reddened. 

"Well don't just stand there in the cold," his mother said. "Come on in!" 

Crowley stepped inside, wiping the bits of snow off his shoes on the doormat. The house was just as he imagined it. Cozy and scented with wonderful aromas of flowers and perfume and delicious food. Aziraphale hung up his coat and scarf on the rack and Crowley followed him into the living room where the rest of his family were sitting. His grandmother was in a worn brown leather chair with her feet up. Two little girls were playing a board game on the carpet and an older woman sat on a couch with a younger boy who looked like her son. 

"Aziraphale! My Heavens you look well!" the older woman greeted him. 

"Hello Annette." Aziraphale kissed her quickly on the lips. "Anthony, this is my older sister. And her son, Mason, and the two twins, Holly and Hailey." 

Anthony gave a small smile and lifted up his hand in an overall greeting. 

"So this is the sexy man who lives with you?" Annette eyed him up and down. "You're right. He is good looking." Annette winked at him, teasing Crowley and Aziraphale. 

If it were possible Aziraphale flushed even more. It was dreadfully hot in the room. Crowley felt unbelievably parched and wanted to stick his head in the snow outside. He felt everyone staring at him. 

"Oh come now," Aziraphale chided. "It's not like that and you know it." 

"Whatever you say." She grinned. 

"Mason?" Aziraphale motioned for the boy to come to him. "Give your uncle a hug!" 

Mason got up from his seat and walked over to Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked at his outfit and smiled in admiration. Mason was wearing a fine striped shirt and a colourful floral tie with black slacks and suspenders. He had his ears pierced (much to his mother's disapproval at first). The earrings were round and black, his hair curly like their family's, but his was chestnut brown and curled at the top of his head. 

"I see you finally got your ears done. I also had an earring in my 20s. I had a silver hoop in my left ear." 

Mason furrowed his brows. "The left ear?" 

"Yes?" Aziraphale also was confused. 

"Thought it would be the right..." 

Annette gave her son a look out of the corner of her eye. Aziraphale looked between the two of them. 

"What does the right side mean?" 

"Well usually--" 

His mother put a hand over his mouth. "I think mother has finished with the turkey! Let's go into the kitchen, hey?" 

Crowley sat down next to Aziraphale and one of the twins at the dinner table - Crowley forgot which one was which. The little girl was staring at Crowley. 

"Is that your real hair colour? It's so red!" 

"Yeah it's my real hair colour. I am a Ginger." 

"Ginger!" She giggled and said to Aziraphale, "I like your boyfriend!" 

Aziraphale gave a little squeak of alarm. "He's not my boyfriend! I don't even...I don't even like him in that way." 

Crowley stared at him curiously. He had never seen Aziraphale like this before in all the years he had known him. He looked nervous almost and Crowley could not help but give in to tease him some more just to see what he would do. If his reaction had any indication that he did in fact like Crowley. 

"You do!" Crowley suddenly admitted out loud for the whole family to hear. 

Aziraphale looked mildly panicked and he said he needed to go to the bathroom. Crowley smirked after him. 

"I am going to go see if he is okay." Crowley excused himself from the table and followed Aziraphale. 

He found the blonde man frantically talking to himself in the passage. He was muttering about something much like he did when he was reading the newspaper and complaining about politics in the country. Crowley stalked over to him. 

"Hi." 

Aziraphale nearly jumped. "Hello. I just...I needed some air." 

"Aziraphale? Is there something you wish to tell me?" 

"What? Oh, no dear boy. There isn't. My family was just being silly. That's all." 

"They all seem to think you...have feelings for me. Is that not at all true?" 

Crowley leaned his arm over the wall so he could tower over the other man. His lean frame bent over and his eyes that were on the fringe of gold today with bits of green bored into Aziraphale with intensity. His mouth was twisted into a cunning, amused smile. Aziraphale began to play with his sweaty palms, his heart racing. Being this close to Crowley always made his body shiver pleasantly, but this was different now. This was with intent. Crowley had a purpose now and the thought that Crowley could feel the same even a little bit had his mind reeling. 

"I might...might have feelings for you." 

Aziraphale's back hit the wall and Crowley's eyes became darker. His lips were so close, a breath away. Aziraphale imagined how his lips would taste. He had dreams about the taste, the softness, what the pressure would feel like on his own. It always looked so pink and inviting. Aziraphale made a habit of licking his lips after eating something incredibly delicious in hopes that it would entice Crowley to want to kiss him. That was ridiculous though because why would Crowley-- 

"Angel," Crowley murmered his nickname hot against his cheek. His lips moved closer to his ear and Aziraphale bit his lips from the dizziness. "Say it. I need to hear you say it. It has been so long..." 

"You-" Aziraphale sucked in a breath as Crowley swirled his tongue around his earlobe before nibbling with his teeth. 

Crowly continued talking between licks. "I waited until you said something. I didn't want to overstep boundaries. We have been friends and roommates for years. I couldn't lose you if I said something and you didn't feel the same." 

He kissed down his neck, leaving little nips and licks here and there. Aziraphale let out a surprised moan. 

"I do," he gasped. 

"What was that?" Crowley asked, almost in surprise. 

Aziraphale could sense the desire and passion steaming off him. How long had he wanted this? How long had he wanted Aziraphale? Crowley gripped Aziraphale's shirt in his hands and hovered his lips over his. Their eyes locked and there was a moment where Aziraphale felt like his knees would give out at the mere look of Crowley staring at him like he had always wanted. Love and devotion plain to see. Desperation. Yes. And also rejection. The sting, the struggle of keeping his mouth shut for who knows how long. Aziraphale wanted to take all the suffering away and replace it with all of his own feelings that matched Crowley's. 

He gently reached up and placed his fingers at the back of Crowley's neck. His fingers stroked the nape of his hair and Crowley's eyes fluttered slowly. He seemed to be holding his breath. Aziraphale plucked up the courage and closed the space between their lips. One simple touch and Aziraphale was powerless beneath the softest pressure of his lips. It was transcendent and blissful beyond anything he had ever known. 

He kissed him lightly, little pecks at first. Like little taster tarts before the main dessert. Aziraphale expermently flicked his tongue across Crowley's lips and that was when Crowley grabbed his face in his hands and devoured him. His mouth was hard and hot against his. Crowley pressed his entire body flush on Aziraphale. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss and threaded his fingers through Crowley's thick red curls. He pulled at his hair and Crowley opened his mouth for Aziraphale to explore. They were both lost in the perfect taste of each other. 

"Crowley. Please." Aziraphale begged. 

"What, love?" 

"I need you." He pulled at Crowley's t-shirt and slid his hands up his shirt. Crowley gasped into his mouth. "Is my hands cold?" 

"No. They're warm." Crowley closed his eyes to the tender touch of Aziraphale's fingers running over the trail of hairs on his stomach and up his torso. His nails lightly grazed his sides and Crowley bit his lip. 

"I lied all this time. I feel so much for you I can barely handle it," Aziraphale confessed as he explored all of Crowley's chest and fingered playfully with the rogue hairs on his chest that Crowley said was ticklish. "I also kept quiet. I was afraid you see. I have never told anyone, let alone myself how I feel for you. Sure my mother and sister guessed it and I have spoken rather foldly of Tom Daley, that swimmer, when Mason and I watched sports channels. But never....I never said it out loud. I did not think this was even possible. You were always with these girls. Going out to see your friends. I thought you would never feel the same." 

Crowley let out a laugh. "That's ridiculous, angel. It was only you. Always you. That "girl" I kept seeing was my uncle's wife, Madam Tracy she called herself. His third wife mind you. She and my uncle live close by our apartment and sometimes they take me out for lunch. My uncle raised me so I had to keep in contact with him. Madam Tracy is hardly what I would call "girls I go out to see". I have never had any partner. Like I said I have been waiting for you. And as friends go, you're my only friend. My best friend. Oh, Aziraphale. I have wanted this since the moment I saw you in that tartan bowtie looking so helplessly for a roommate in that dusty old bookshop you own. I walked right in and saw you standing there and knew that I had to put a stop to your misery. Right then and there I decided I was going to be your roommate. I was going to stand by your side and protect you and make you laugh." 

"And feed me." 

Crowley smiled. "And feed you all the nicest treats, yes. Pizza night is my favourite though because on Fridays you change your wonderful waist coat for a simple tee and you sit on the couch with me drinking a couple of glasses of wine while watching early 2000s rom-coms with me that I pretend not to love and cry for." 

Aziraphale giggled against his lips. "We have been acting like a couple, haven't we?" 

"Are you?" Crowley's cheeks reddened. "I mean...do you want to be?" 

"Do I want to be with you?" Aziraphale kissed him fiercely. "Of course, darling." 

They kissed some more, unable to deny it any longer. The kisser grew bolder, harder, and more desperate. Aziraphale had touched every part of his chest now and his hands moved to his back. He raked his nails down Crowley's sensitive skin and Crowley gasped into his mouth. Their bodies collided and moved against each other. Aziraphale was fully shielded with Crowley's body against the wall. No where for him to go. And Aziraphale was happy with that. More than happy to have Crowley's fingers gripping his hair, pulling at him, seeking his tongue with his. Crowley let out a desperate whine at the back of his throat. 

"Fuck, Aziraphale. I want you." 

Aziraphale moaned in reply as he bit his fingers into Crowley's hips and pressed his hard lean body closer still. They needed more than they could say and Aziraphale was one the verge of pulling Crowley's jeans off right here in the passage way until Holly walked in. Crowley flew off Aziraphale like he had been burned and tried to fix his flaming hair of where Aziraphale had his fingers wrapped in it. Aziraphale had no idea where to look and when he finally met the eyes of his niece she was smiling brightly. 

"I knew you two were together! I bet Hailey that you two were boyfriends and I was right." 

"Um. We're-" Aziraphale sighed in defeat. There was no point in denying it now. "Aren't you a little too young to bet on whether your uncle has a boyfriend or not? I mean I don't think it's appropriate." 

"I am nine. Not stupid." She crossed her arms over her chest. 

Aziraphale fished inside his trouser pockets for the toffee sweets he kept for the occasion. He handed her a few to give to Hailey as well. 

"Run along now. Tell your mother that we will come eat real soon." 

"Yay! Thank you Uncle Aziraphale!" 

She ran off into the dining room and Crowley let out a breath. "Well that was...awkward." They both laughed. "Are you going to tell everyone that you're my boyfriend?" 

Aziraphale stepped towards him, fixing his bowtie. "No, I don't think I will." 

Crowley furrowed his brows. "And why not?" 

"Because you haven't asked me properly yet." 

Aziraphale eyed him up and down, challenging him to ask him out in a proper manner and then suddenly Crowley took off. Aziraphale was momentarily stunned at Crowley walking away until he realised he was going to his family. He rushed into the dining room where Crowley had raised his wine glass and was tapping it with the back end of his knife. 

"Can I have your attention please? Thank you kindly for inviting me into your home. I never had big family gatherings like this. It was only my uncle and I and his many wives that I spent holidays with. This has been really lovely to see such warmth and love in this household. Thanks to Aziraphale's Grandmother and Mother for cooking up this feast. I am thankful for many things, but one thing in particular. Aziraphale. He has been my dearest friend for what feels like thousand of years. He trusts me, he knows me better than I know myself. And I would like you to all bear witness this evening to my grand gesture. Aziraphale! Would you do me the honour of being my devoted boyfriend until death do us part?" 

Crowley has now bent on one knee in front of him like he was proposing. His entire family was staring at him. 

"Don't mind him he's drunk," Aziraphale blurted, slightly embarrassed. "I...uh..."

"Oh would you stop it already! We know you're gay, Az!" Aziraphale's grandmother shouted much to everyone's confusion. 

They all thought she had fallen asleep again. 

"Well...that is true but..." Aziraphale stared down at Crowley who was begging him to tell the truth. "I am gay! And I am gay for Anthony J Crowley! My best friend! My worst half and the demon I want to spend my life with!" 

"Thank God you finally said it," Mason said. 

"Demon hey?" Crowley got up and circled him into a hug. "Am I that bad?" 

"You are a snake you know that? Shouting it out to my family like that. Oh, Anthony! Come here!" He kissed Crowley in front of his family. 

"So now I have a Gay Uncle. Does that mean I get more toffee sweets since it was my idea that you two were boyfriends in the first place?" Holly asked.


End file.
